A Fantasy No More
by areufollowingme
Summary: CSI Nick Stokes & his girlfriend Jules o/c are at it again. Sometimes fantasies become realities. U might want to read "You Found Me" to know the connection between Warrick & Jules & Nick...Read Author Note @ the beginning... One Shot ***WARNING: SMUT ***


These characters' **backgrounds are established and described in my original story "You Found Me"**. If you want to know who Jules is and how she is connected to Warrick then check out that story first - or at LEAST Chapter **Baby Girl** to understand. I think you will enjoy **You Found Me**, so go ahead and check it out, and prepare yourself for their journey. Otherwise, just read the smut that takes place in here and know that Jules has ties to Warrick since Jules was adopted by Warrick's grandmother making them brother & sister.

Don't own CSI or CSI characters.

**RATED M **WARNING SMUT *** **

* * *

**A Fantasy No More...**

With the newspaper spread out on the break room table the four of them stared over at Greg waiting impatiently. Greg seemed oblivious to their stares and sighs of annoyance as he continued to study the paper intensely. Finally Warrick couldn't take it anymore; darting off his chair he reached over and snatched the newspaper out from under Greg's determined eyes.

"_**That's it! Give it to me!**_" Warrick yelled with his patience worn thin.

Nick laughed under his breath, secretly happy Warrick finally got the movie section away from Greg's hands since his intense searching had become painful.

"**HEY**! I was looking for the best movie with the best show time!" Greg frowned.

"Damn it, Sanders! You are studying the damn thing like you're looking for trace evidence in a fuckin' murder case for God's sake!" he frowned back in frustration.

Greg continued to frown.

Quickly scanning the page Warrick pointed to the movie they all liked and read off the show times out loud.

"Now, was that so hard?" he snapped after everyone agreed to meet in front of the Regal Cinema in a half an hour.

"Well, I just thought that maybe we could have a couple movies to choose from…you know, to get an idea of what was playing," Greg defended himself.

"_**WHY**_? We all wanted to see this one!" Warrick said as Nick stood up shaking his head trying not to laugh out loud.

Nick looked over at Jules who was there to pick Nick up from work since his truck was at the mechanics. He smiled inwardly as he watched her leaning her head back against the chair, seeming completely unfazed by her brother's impatience. Nick stared at her a few seconds taking notice of the way her blond hair flowed down over the seat; he loved how it did that. Oh, who was he kidding, he loved everything the girl did. He was pathetic. He knew it. Warrick was right. He would never admit it, but it was true and blatantly obvious.

"C'mon Babe, let's go get my stuff out of my locker and head downstairs," he said to her with a soft smile.

Jules stood up from her seat pushing the chair back in under the table.

"Hang on, I'll come with ya," Warrick said as he stood up and walked to the door, leaving Greg and Sara behind.

Jules could hear Greg mumble something about Warrick under his breath as she walked past him and out of the room. She looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic, closed mouth smile as if to tell him to just ignore her brother.

The three of the walked down the hall together and Jules finally looked over at her Warrick.

"Do you have to be so nasty with him?" she shook her head at her brother.

"_**WHAT**_? What I do?" he said knowing full well he was being short fused with Greg. He knew Jules would call him on it as soon as they got out of earshot.

"You ripped the paper out of his hand, Warrrrickk!" she frowned as she stressed his name.

"Oh come on! Like you weren't getting annoyed too? The kid was studying the fuckin' thing like it was a porn magazine!" he rolled his eyes.

Nick begins nodding up and down obnoxiously, but not saying a word; he was trying to not get involved with their bickering.

"You still don't have to be a dick," she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Whatever…," he mumbled as they walked into the locker room.

Nick found it almost comical the way the two of them could bicker back and forth and remain completely unfazed by the one another. He actually loved how close they were, even if it did mean Warrick hung around him and his girl a little too often.

Jules sat straddling on the bench in the locker room waiting for the two of them get their stuff together. Warrick sat on the bench with his back to her as he changed his shoes, although she wasn't paying much attention to anything but Nick. She had her eyes on him and watched as he changed into his shirt.

As she watched his bare chest flex around into his shirt, she wondered if she would always be so enamored by him. She almost rolled her eyes at herself knowing that she lived with this man and saw him naked on a regular basis, so why the sight of his bare chest in the locker room would turn her on was beyond her. After all, it wasn't like they were newly dating, they were way past the "honeymoon phase" that was for sure, but yet he still could take her breath away just with his smile. She then wondered if when they were old and gray she would still want to jump his bones even then. She smiled inwardly believing she would. She couldn't see it being any other way.

As Nick's head came through the top of his t-shirt he instantly spotted her eyes scanning his naked chest. He smiled at her and winked. He knew she was checking him out and he loved every bit of it.

Jules bit her bottom lip to hold back her smile; she knew she had been snagged.

Warrick turned and stood up from the bench looking over at his sister.

"And I am telling you right now, Baby Girl, I don't want to be seeing you two act like teenagers in that movie theater because it just ain't normal they way you two carry on with each other!" he frowned.

"Shut yer mouth, Warrick," she shot him a dirty look.

Warrick shook his head and flung his bag over his shoulder.

"A half hour, got it?" he said without even turning around as he left the locker room.

"Yes, sir," Jules called out to him sarcastically.

Jules got up from the bench and smiled at Nick still star struck by her man's naked, chiseled chest.

Nick smiled back at her but remained silent.

"You ready, Handsome?" she said as she turned to walk closer to the door.

Nick didn't answer her, instead he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

She looked at him startled by the sudden jolt.

"Whoa," she said with her eyes wide.

Nick smirked lustfully and grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her forward roughly into a deep kiss.

Jules felt her knees weaken from the intensity of their attraction.

Pulling away, she jerked her head back slightly, raised her eyebrows and asked him,

"WHAT was that for?"

"Honey," he started to chuckle, " I saw you checkin' me out and I know you were liking what you saw," he gave her a side smile.

"Guilty," was all she replied as she began to turn to the door.

Nick reached over and hit the locker room door causing it to swing shut and slam in front of her. He grabbed her by her upper arms, turned her around towards him, and pushed her back against the door.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing!?" she laughed shocked by his sudden sexual aggression.

"Before you and I got together…when I could only wish I could take you out…," he whispered close to her ear, "Do you **have any idea **how many times you came into this locker room to visit your brother and all I could think about was how hot you were?"

Nick let his hands drag down her arms to her wrists.

"Um, no, I never saw that!" she furrowed her brow and tilted her head.

"Oh, well then let me tell ya, Baby, you have no idea how many times I fantasized about doing this to you," he spoke quietly in a sexy, husky, southern drawl.

"Doing what, Texas?" she asked quietly before Nick lifted both of her arms above her head and pushed them against the door. Still holding her wrists he began pressing his body against hers.

"Niiiick?" she stretched out his name with a suspicious tone, "what are you up to because I…"

Her sentence was abruptly cut short by Nick's mouth beginning to suck her bottom lip seductively. Holding both of her wrists with one hand above her head, he grabbed her ass with the other pushing her into the hardened bulge rising from his jeans.

As he began to kiss her fiercely he let go of her wrists and lowered his hand to cradle the back of her head while clutching her hair into his fist. His kiss made her instantly hot for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion.

Never in a million years could she even imagine that she would be the type of girl who would throw caution to the wind and lose self control. It wasn't her usual behavior but Nick had an amazing ability to make her succumb to anything just with his kiss.

Nick trailed his hand from the back of her head, dragging his finger tips lightly over her neck, down her shoulder, and caressing her side before reaching over to the doorknob and turning the lock.

It was too late to turn back now, their desire was strong, their chemistry hot, and the thrill of getting caught made them wilder. Jules pulled her arms off his neck and shoulders and reached down to unbuckle his belt, never releasing her lips from his.

Nick took that time to unbutton her blouse exposing her white lace bra. He pushed the shoulder strap down and trailed his mouth down her neck and onto her bare shoulder as he continued to unbutton each button with desperate speed. When he reached the last button he fumbled with it finding it difficult to unbutton; he lost his patience and pulled the shirt open, popping the button off completely sending it flying to the floor. It didn't seem to phase either one of them; there was no stopping the fire.

Nick grabbed the front of her black pants he pulled them open and, with his thumbs under the sides of her panties, he began to slide them both down at the same time. Her pants dropped to the floor easily and she stepped out of them, but her panties remained mid thigh. Jules put her hands on Nick's waist while walking him backwards to the long, wooden bench. Once he felt the bench on the back of his knees, he sat on the edge.

Jules stood in front of him and he stared up at her as he pulled her panties down the rest of the way and let them fall to the floor. Nick propped himself up a bit and pulled his jeans and boxers down for her. Jules smiled back at him lustfully but no words were spoken between them. Instead, she grabbed his face with both of her hands and leaned her face to his. With their foreheads together, Jules straddled herself over his lap and, as they breathed in each others air, Nick grabbed her hips and guided her over his hard and waiting cock.

Jules closed her eyes when she felt him enter her. She sucked in a breath of air and let her hands slide from his face to the back of his head and her fingers ran through his dark brown hair. She felt her body weaken from the feeling of him inside her as she rocked back and forth on him with a slow and steady rhythm. Nick began to thrust himself into her deeper and she pulled his head to her chest and held it tightly with desire.

Nick loved the scent of her skin and the feel of himself inside her. He grabbed her hips to raise her up higher and then slam her down harder onto him with fervor. He loved hearing her try to stifle her moans and loved how she wrapped her arms around his head pushing him harder into her chest as she threw her head backward. He took one hand off her hip and brought it up to her breast. He slid his hand under her bra and once he managed to expose her breast he began to lick and suck her nipple with ferocity. The sensation made Jules moan and whimper deliriously.

Nick could hear officers walking past the door talking loudly as they strolled down the hall past the locker room completely unaware of the fire that was burning on the other side of the door. Knowing the great possibility of being discovered made Nick want her even more. He grabbed her tightly by the waist and stood up keeping himself inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he kicked his jeans away from his feet, Jules brought her head back to meet his eyes. They smirked at each other impishly.

"You're so crazy, Cowboy, you know that?" she whispered, "We are out of our minds, you realize this, right?" she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Aw Baby, you know the chance of us getting caught only adds to the excitement!" he said in his southern drawl and he pushed her back against the locker doors.

Jules gripped his hips with her legs harder and Nick groaned as he jammed himself deeper inside her now that he had the leverage of the lockers behind her. He pounded her wildly and tried hard to keep his own deep groans low.

"Oh God, Texas, oh my…you …are sooo…fucking amazing…," Jules moaned into his ear driving Nick crazy and he buried his face into her neck and sucked it with desire. Gripping her waist tightly he continued to slam inside her with fierce passion and lust. He couldn't fuck her any harder without the locker doors clamoring loudly so he tried to slow himself down but she felt so good he lost control and jammed himself into her deeper and harder disregarding the locker's metallic cries.

"I fantasized about this far too many times," he rationalized as he rammed himself inside her furiously.

Jules held her breath when she felt the beginning of an intense orgasm wash over her. She buried her face into Nick's shoulder and pressed her mouth hard against his shirt trying to muffle her moans of pleasure. He could feel her tighten and grab onto his shoulders with desperation. He knew he was making her cum hard and he loved how hot she felt on his hardened cock.

"Oh God Honey... I don't wanna stop," he told her in a low, raspy voice.

She didn't answer for fear she would scream from the pleasure he was giving her.

Nick grabbed the bottom of her ass with one hand to hold her up against the locker and continued to jam himself inside her wildly. He was fucking her madly, ignoring the people in the hall who continued to walk past. Both were unsure if someone would find the door locked but neither one of them cared at that point.

The locker doors clamored a bit louder as Nick picked up his pace and thrust himself as deeply inside her as he possibly could. The feeling of being inside her, her hot wetness engulfing his cock, her burning walls clamping onto him with pure intensity, felt so incredibly amazing that he didn't want it to end, but his cock could no longer handle the pleasure and he came inside her with uncontrollable desire. He groaned as he came and he sucked her neck harder as he did. She continued to bury her head into his shoulder and as she bit him lustfully, she dragged her nails over the back of his shirt adding to the sensations running through Nick's body.

Both Nick and Jules stayed seared together for a minute before he let go of her and let her slide down off of him. Nick leaned the top of his forehead against the locker door above her head and managed to pant out the words,

"My God, Baby, you are fucking amazing."

Jules kept her face pressed into his chest and could smell the sweat and feel the heat permeating through his pale blue cotton tee shirt. All she could whisper back was one simple phrase that he never tired of hearing, "My God, Nicky, I love you so much."

Pushing off of her slowly, he looked down at her and their eyes locked. She smirked at him and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at their inappropriate behavior. They should have been ashamed of themselves but they weren't. Nick had fantasized about doing this to her for far too long and damn it he was thrilled that his fantasy had become a reality and it was even better than he imagined.

"We're insane," she told him.

"Don't care," he whispered close to her lips before he kissed her softly.

Pulling from his tender kiss, Jules pushed him off her a bit and, holding her hands flat against his chest, she explained that they better get themselves together and get out of there before they get caught literally with their pants down.

"Yeah, you're right," he laughed quietly, and they both began grabbing their clothes off the locker room floor and throwing them back on quickly.

Brushing herself off and straightening herself up Jules leaned up and quickly kissed him again.

He smiled at her, brushed some hair away from her face and chuckled as he told her,

"Well Baby, there's one fantasy I can cross of my list…one down and many more to come."

Jules shook her head and smiled.

"Anytime I can help, Cowboy…anytime."

Unlocking the door and opening it slowly, they nearly bumped into Greg as they began to leave the locker room.

"Oh good, I'm not the only ones who didn't leave yet!" he said happily.

"We're, um, we're leaving now," Nick said taking Jules' hand in his.

Greg cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes with a look of uncertainty. He was unsure if his sudden thought that perhaps something had just gone on in that locker room between the two of them was accurate. He wasn't sure, but he thought he detected a look of guilty pleasure splashed across their faces. Greg didn't say anything, he just stared at them a minute as they tried to quickly scurry past him.

"We'll see you at the theater, Greg," Nick mumbled as he pulled Jules along by the hand.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya there," Greg said the words suspiciously before turning and walking into the locker room.

He stopped in the doorway for a minute and stared into the empty locker room wondering if his suspicions were correct. He would never know for certain, but he had a pretty good idea once he spotted a little white button on the floor by the bench. Greg smirked, shook his head, and mumbled softly to himself…

"Aww mannn, Stokes, you are one lucky man."


End file.
